Payback
by Black Tofu
Summary: Karena berbalas budi adalah hal yang diajarkan dengan baik oleh ibuku. bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin berhutang padamu. Maybe OOC? / K / LevixMikasa / ONE-SHOT!


.

.

.

_**I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

.

.

.

"Balas budi?"

"Y-ya… Heichou,"

Jadi mungkin, beberapa orang akan bertanya-tanya. Apa yang seorang prajurit pemula biasa lakukan berani mengganggu jam kerja sang kopral muda di siang hari yang indah ini? tentu saja, Mikasa punya alasan tersendiri.

Tidak banyak yang tahu bagaimana Mikasa dan Levi –sang kopral bekerja sama di misi Scouting Legion beberapa minggu –atau mungkin bulan yang lalu. Pria pendek itu menyelamatkannya. Sayangnya Mikasa bukanlah gadis yang tidak tahu terima kasih. 'tendangan penyelamat' dari Levi cukup berarti baginya untuk merasa harus berbalas budi. Tapi mengingat hubungan dingin yang mereka punya, Mikasa butuh waktu untuk berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membalas kebaikannya.

Gadis itu kini berdiri agak kesal dan gugup karena sang kopral tak juga berkata apa-apa. Keduanya mendadak diam dan canggung.

Levi menghela nafas. "Jadi… ada apa dengan 'balas budi' ini?"

"…di misi sebelumnya. Kau menyelamatkanku sampai kakimu terluka, Heichou. Aku rasa aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebagai balasannya. Aku tidak ingin berhutang." Ujar Mikasa.

"Oh, kakiku tidak apa. Aku masih bisa berjalan."

"Makanya… aku kira aku bisa membantumu melakukan sesuatu, untuk membalasnya."

Ternyata gadis ini cukup baik, dan benar-benar keras kepala. Pikir Levi. Ia kira, jika dimintai secara tiba-tiba seperti ini siapapun akan bingung. Levi pun merasa begitu.

Ah, mungkin aku bisa menyerahkan kertas-kertas laporan Irvin padanya agar ia kerjakan. Ah tidak, dia masih pemula siapa yang tahu ia akan menulis apa?

Ah, mungkin aku bisa menyuruhnya berlari keliling lapangan 500 putaran, oh tunggu… itu sih namanya hukuman.

_Jaa,_ mungkin aku bisa menyuruhnya menjadi budakku selama satu minggu, Tch… apa yang kupikirkan?!

"Baiklah… kau bisa bersihkan istal."

"Eh? Heichou-"

"Mikasa, aku sedang sibuk. Kau dapat yang kau mau, jadi kau bisa keluar sekarang."

Dengan begitu, Mikasapun menurut melihat berapa banyak pekerjaan yang setia menunggu sang pria pendek di meja kerjanya. Ia tidak bisa menyita waktu sang superior lebih banyak lagi. Maka Mikasa keluar dengan rasa tidak puas.

Ini terlalu mudah untuk disebut balas budi, membersihkan istal sih sudah menjadi jadwal mingguan.

.

.

.

Dengan begitu, beberapa hari kemudian Mikasa menemuinya lagi.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang, bocah?"

"Yang kemarin itu, kalau bersih-bersih itu memang suah jadi tugas terjadwal."

Levi menghela nafas. "…Jadi?"

"Itu tak bisa diterima sebagai balas budi, Heichou."

Untuk kedua kalinya ia menghela nafas. Yah memang benar bahwa yang kemarin itu Levi tidak benar-benar memikirkannya, karena iapun merasa bahwa balas budi ini tidak perlu baginya. Tapi mungkin anak ini berbeda.

Bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang bisa Mikasa lakukan untuk balas budi ini. Menyusahkan.

"Belanja keperluan sehari-hari,"

"He?"

Cuaca akhir-akhir ini bagus sekali untuk beraktifitas. Matahari yang sejuk, angin yang lembut, hari-hari seolah akan selalu terlihat menyenangkan jika saja mereka tidak sedang berada di pelatihan.

Levi ingat selama beberapa hari dalam beberapa minggu ini, Mikasa selalu muncul entah dari mana, meminta hal yang sama. Sementara ia semakin jengkel dan tidak terbiasa dengan sikap anehnya itu, gadis itu tetap ngotot.

"Heichou, yang kemarin itu sudah tugasku…"

"Jaa, pijati punggungku."

Lalu…

"Heichou, itu terlalu mudah untuk…"

"…Bersihkan lapangan!"

Kemudian…

"Heichou, kenapa malah menghukumku? Harusnya…"

"Perbaiki peralatan 3DMG yang rusak!"

Begitulah… secara tak sengaja, Levi mendapat pesuruh baru…

.

.

.

Untuk beberapa alasan, dua hari kebelakang ini suasana di sekelilingnya terasa lebih damai dari biasanya. Atau bahasa menyakitkannya, sepi. Kalau seperti itu bukan hanya dua hari ini. semenjak kepulangan misi Titan wanita itu, ya… secara tragis dan mengejutkan ia kehilangan semua anggota regunya. Secara tak adil juga, hanya ia yang bertahan. Tuhan membiarkannya sakit lebih dalam lagikah?

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Setiap hari adalah perang. Mengeluh karena kesepian hanya akan mendapat amarah dari yang lain.

Manik matanya menatap ke balik jendela dimana pemandangan pukul 4 sore terasa sangat indah kala itu. Cakrawala jingga bercampur ungu di langit itu entah sampai mana batasnya.

Ah ya… dua hari ini terasa sepi lagi. Mungkin karena beberapa hari lalu seorang prajurit perempuan begitu keras kepala memaksa masuk ke pikirannya. Mikasa Ackerman huh? Ia tak lagi datang dua hari ini… apa ia sudah puas? Mungkin ia sudah mendapat yang ia mau…

Sesaat setelah itu, pintu ruangannya diketuk seseorang.

"Masuk,"

"Permisi, Heichou"

Oh, panjang umur…

"Oh… Ada apa?"

_Dari mana saja kau?_

"Maaf, Heichou… kukira mungkin yang kemarin-kemarin itu terlalu mendadak. Mungkin kau sedikit kebingungan. Tapi sungguh… aku tidak merasa enak jika belum berbalas budi. Bagaimanapun aku tidak mau punya hutang apapun padamu. Jadi, itu… aku akan menunggu secepatnya. Jika kau membutuhkanku, kau bisa memintaku apa saja." Ujar Mikasa panjang lebar. Wajahnya memantul cahaya sore, entahlah tapi ia tampak cantik sebagai prajurit.

Dilihat dari wajah meronanya mungkin anak ini cukup malu untuk mengutarakan hal ini. bagaimanapun keberaniannya harus dihargai.

"Itu saja, Heichou."

Levi berdiri dari kursinya mendekati bingkai jendela di ujung ruangan yang tak seberapa besar itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang telah gadis ini lalui sebelumnya. Ia begitu kuat. Kemauannya yang keras, sebanding dengan niat tulusnya. Tidak banyak prajurit yang bersifat seperti itu. _Somehow… _aku melihat jiwa anggota regu lamaku di dirinya.

"…Kau mengganggu banyak sekali waktuku bekerja akhir-akhir ini. perhatikan sikap keras kepalamu itu. kau bisa merepotkan yang lain juga tak peduli seberapa besar prestasimu. Berhentilah bertidak seperti anak kecil,"

"Uh- Hei-"

"-Tapi, Mikasa."

Levi membalikan badannya menemukan gadis itu tampaknya cukup kesal dengan kata-kata kasarnya tadi. Kasar kah? Ia sudah melihat wajah itu berkali-kali. Mikasa lebih sering menunjukan wajah penuh amarahnya padanya. Ia mungkin tidak menyukai Levi, tapi ia gadis yang baik.

"…Terima kasih,"

Untuk beberapa per sekian detik itu, entah senyum manis macam apa yang diperlihatkan sang kopral. Tidak sering Mikasa melihat yang seperti itu dari si pendek satu ini. atau malah jika diingat-ingat, Mikasa tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum sampai hari ini.

"Aku baru saja memikirkan tentang balas budi yang kau minta. Aku akan berikan itu, hanya jika kau berjanji tidak akan menanyakan tentang itu lagi. Mengerti?"

"Uh… okay…"

"Kemari,"

Untuk sebuah alasan Levi terlihat cukup aneh kala itu. entahlah, tidak seperti dirinya yang galak menyebalkan dan mengundang tinju seperti hari-hari biasanya. Ia tak terlihat begitu mengesalkan hari ini, tapi juga mengganggu. Maka Mikasa mendekat seperti yang Levi minta. Ini berarti hutangnya akan terbayar, setidaknya ia cukup lega dengan ini.

"Cukup dengarkan pria tua ini bercerita tentang masa lalunya, dengan itu hutangmu lunas. Mengerti?"

"Huh, apa… Aku harap itu tidak membosankan."

"Kurasa ini akan lebih membosankan dari yang kau kira, Mikasa."

"Hm, baiklah…"

Dengan begitu sore itu berakhir cerah. Dengan kedua prajurit terkuat saling bertukar cerita di ruangan tersebut. Entah kenapa balas budi yang satu ini terlalu terasa santai, bahkan Mikasa malah menikmatinya. Tapi… ia tak boleh bertanya lagi kan?

.

.

.

_**FIN**_


End file.
